The Continuing Adventures of Ash's Toys
by Shining Pheonix
Summary: Where we find out some of Ash's secrets and more about James than we ever really wanted to know. CRACK! FemAsh, Very minor Brock bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!: **This fic is utter crack. It contains adult situations, abuse of people, pokemon, and toys. If you are offended by any of the above, are under 18, this type of material is illegal in your area, or any combination of the above, LEAVE NOW! For everyone who's left, this is your last chance to leave the demented labyrinth that is my mind.

**Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.**

**The Continuing Adventures of Ash's Toys**

Where we learn some of Ash's secrets and more about James than we ever wanted to know.

The tents appeared to be abandoned as James quietly (somehow) snuck towards them. Team Reject had been having horrible luck as of late and _anything_ they could steal, be it food or pokemon, would be of immense help. Finding the twerps' tents by the riverside, unwatched, was a true blessing in the purple-haired man's eyes. After silently slinking up to the first tent, he slowly slid the zipper partially down, and peered inside. Seeing no one but a disgruntled sleeping bag inside, he finished opening the tent and made for the unguarded backpacks. The primary twerp's (A.K.A.: Ash's) backpack was already partially unzipped, almost as if something had been hastily jammed inside. Hoping for a pokeball or a quickly hidden snack, James opened the bag with glee. "Oh ho, what do we have here?" He mused aloud, certain that no one was around. Pulling out the first object he could grab, the one that had been quickly jammed into the bag, James found an object that he didn't really expect.

"Well, what do you know? I do believe I have just caught the twerp's-"

Before James could finish his musings, he heard several voices approaching the tent. Not wishing to be discovered, James made a quick exit and hurried back to his team's camp as quickly and quietly as possible.

Having approached from the opposite side of the tent, Ash, Dawn, and Brock failed to see the retreating member of Team Reject, and it wouldn't be until night that they discovered that their belongings had been tampered with.

-Team Reject's Camp-

"Just where have you been, James?"

James held up his hands in defense. "Well, you know how I said I was going to find something to eat?"

"Yes." Jessie answered, her impatience evident.

"Well, I found the twerps' tent." James continued. "Since there was no one was around, I thought I would try and steal some of their food."

"All right, so what did you get?"

"Well, I do believe that I have successfully captured the twerp's penis." James concluded.

Jessie looked dumbfounded. "Just how did you manage _that_?"

James just shrugged. "Would you believe that the twerp simply left it lying around in his backpack?"

Jessie leaned forward, her eyes gleaming greedily. "So, where is it? Let me see it!"

James suddenly pulled his hands back, placing his body between Jessie and his ill-gotten prize. "No! It's my penis now and I'll do what I want with it!"

Jessie pouted. "Oh, come off it! I'll give it back!"

James relented. "Oh, very well." He brought his hands back in front of him, revealing a flesh-colored object, roughly seven inches long and three inches around. Near the base, written in waterproof marker, was the name 'A. Ketchum'.

Jessie snatched it out of James' hands and brought it to her face. "Ohh, so this is what a penis looks like!"

James snatched it back. "Will you cut that out! That's not how you use a penis!"

Jessie crossed her arms under her bust, pissed. "Fine, show me how to use it then!"

James looked nervous for a moment, before an evil gleam appeared in his eye. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to!"

Just as he was reaching for the hem of Jessie's skirt, Meowth, who had been cat-napping on the other side of the bush the two humans had been arguing next to, popped his head up. "What the hell are you two idiots doing?"

While James looked like he had something stuck in his throat, Jessie wasn't ruffled in the slightest. "James here managed to steal the twerp's penis and was just getting ready to show me how to use it."

Meowth took one look at said object and sweatdropped. "That's not a penis." He finally managed to say.

James suddenly looked confused. "It's not?"

Meowth had to resist the urge to smack the wanna-be bishounen with full claw extension. "No, it's not a penis, dickhead, it's a dildo!"

James suddenly looked thoughtful. "A dildo? Why would the twerp have something like that?"

Meowth looked like he deflated. "Wait a minute, you know what a dildo is but you don't know what a penis is?"

James gave Meowth an odd look. "Of course I know what a dildo is. Jessiebell has quite the collection of them, most of them modeled after _moi_. A dildo is something a woman uses for her own pleasure, and as such there's no reason for the twerp to have anything like that, and that means that it can only be a penis, which can be used to pleasure both sexes."

Meowth gave James a deadpan look. "A penis is a dick, numbskull, and it's attached."

Something akin to realization appeared in James' eyes. "Oh, so penis is simply a different name for a cock. That makes so much more sense now."

Jessie, who felt somewhat out of the loop here, held up the offending object. "So, what is this then?"

Meowth really had to resist the urge to slap her. "Isn't it obvious? It's a dildo!"

Jessie looked at the offending dildo. "Okay then, but if what James said about dildos being used by women is true, and this belongs to the twerp, then that must mean…"

Realization, perhaps for the first time, dawned upon Team Reject. "The twerp is a –"

-Back at the trainers' camp-

"So, turning in already?" Brock asked as Ash moved to the tent.

Ash rubbed the back of her head, giving a quiet nervous laugh. "Yeah, guess all that training today wore me out."

Pikachu, riding its trainer's shoulder, gave a long-suffering, but knowing, sigh.

Brock just nodded, his eyes, as always, unreadable. "Fair enough. Good night."

Ash just continued her nervous chuckle as she continued into the tent. After zipping the tent, Ash quickly moved to her backpack as Pikachu dislodged itself from her shoulder. "Sorry, buddy, but it's time to finish that show I promised you that got so rudely interrupted earlier."

Reaching into the backpack, Ash started to fish around for a certain well-loved object of enjoyment. After a minute of searching, and not finding, Ash started to worry.

"Okay, I know I threw it into my backpack when Brock 'woke' us up for training, so where did it go?"

In desperation, Ash flipped the bag upside down and dumped its contents all over the floor of her tent, with a silent 'Where the hell is it!'. Finally conceding defeat, Ash unzipped the tent and poked her head back outside.

"Hey, Dawn? Did you borrow my 'toy'?"

Dawn looked up from her normal ministrations of her beloved Piplup. "Huh? No. Why?"

Ash started to look even more nervous. "I can't find it anywhere!"

Brock looked back towards the tent. "What kind of toy was it? Maybe I can help?"

Ash _really_ started to look nervous now. "N-no, that's fine, I'll find it by myself!" She stammered.

Brock just raised an eyebrow. "Okay, whatever you say, Ash."

Ash pulled her head back inside her tent. Turning to Pikachu, she simply sat down.

"What am I going to do now? What if someone actually _finds_ it? Why the hell did I write my name on it?"

Pikachu walked up to its trainer and patted her on the back, a slow "Piiiiikaaa" escaping.

Ash relaxed a little. "Thanks, buddy. And since I _did_ promise you a show-"

-The next day, Team Reject's camp-

"So, what are we going to do with this?" Jessie asked, twirling a certain object between her fingers.

Meowth gave her a sideways look. "If you're not going to use it, get rid of it."

Jessie looked at the dildo for a moment. "Hah, like I'd stoop so low as to use something that's been between the legs of that cross-dressing little twerpette."

With that, Jessie tossed the toy behind her, throwing it deep into the woods that they were hiding in.

As the toy flew threw the forest, it smacked into the side of a small, odd colored Ratatta. Seeing only the odd, fleshy looking thing around it, the small rat pokemon sniffed it once and, finding the odor lingering to it to its liking, grabbed onto it. Sadly, in the pokemon's distraction, it hadn't noticed the young trainer who had been sneaking up on it. "Great Ball, go!"

After being forced inside the capsule, the poor rat had little chance to escape the reinforced capture system. Since the young trainer already had six pokemon in his party, the newly captured dildo-holder was instantly transported to Prof. Oak's laboratory via the Pokemon Transfer System. Upon arriving at the lab, the good Professor released the small rat from its confinement.

"Well, well, a shiny Ratatta! I haven't seen one in ages! And to think that Gold of all people was the one to catch it." The Professor rambled, beginning his physical examination of his new charge. It didn't take the doctor long to discover the toy in the rat's possession.

"A dildo? What would a pokemon want with something like this?" Taking the toy from the pokemon, Prof. Oak found the name written near the base.

"A. Ketchum? Wait, she lost _another_ one? When will the dear child learn? Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to send it back to her when she sends for another pokemon swap." Placing the dildo next to the pokeball rack with Ash's picture, Prof. Oak turned back to the rat. "Now, let's get you all the appropriate shots, shall we?"

After the professor left the room, two of his younger assistants walked in.

"Should we really be doing this?" Assistant Number One, a male, asked quietly.

"Don't worry, I've done this dozens of times!" Assistant Number Two, a female responded. "After all, it's not like we're stealing any of them!"

"But what if the Professor finds out?" Number One asked.

"Don't worry! After all, in pokeballs or not, all of them need a little love now and then too!" Number two retorted.

"Out of context, that can sound just plain wrong." Number one deadpanned.

Number two simply stared at her colleague. "_Now_ who has the dirty mind?" she asked.

Moving towards the pokeball racks, Number two began musing aloud. "Now, where is that Snorlax?"

Finally coming to Ash's rack, Number Two's eyes fell upon our favorite toy. "Helllooo, now, what do we have here?"

Number one hurried over. "What did you find? A super-rare pokemon? A legendary?"

Number two started to laugh. "I found," she began, picking up and lifting the dildo to view. "A very interesting toy."

Number one looked like he was about to choke. "W-why would the Professor have something like _that_?" he managed.

Number two just laughed at her co-worker's distress. "It probably came in on a pokemon, and he just hasn't gotten rid of it yet." She said, a smile crossing her face. "But that doesn't mean that _we_ can't have a little fun with it before he does."

Before Number one could come up with an answer, Two had already shed her lab coat and grabbed her colleague into a rather intense kiss.

Twenty minutes (And quite a few moans) later, the toy was replaced on the pokeball rack, one with a picture of a certain female gym leader next to it!

-The next morning-

"What can I do for you, Ms. Waterflower?" one of Oak's many assistants asked the young gym leader over the vid phone.

"I'd like you to transfer Staryu over. I need it for one of my upcoming battles."

The assistant nodded. "Very well, I'll send it right over for you."

Walking over to the pokeball rack, the assistant saw a note left next to our favorite toy. '_To be sent with next transfer.'_ Not really wanting to know why, but not wanting to disobey orders, the assistant picked up the toy, found the appropriate pokeball, and attached the dildo via the item feature. Not wasting any time, the lab rat placed the pokeball in the transfer unit, typed in the appropriate coordinates, and hit 'send'.

"Your pokemon is on its way, ma'am."

On the other end, there was a flash of light in the receiver, and the ball appeared.

"Thanks again." Misty said to the assistant, before hanging up. Picking up the ball, Misty smirked.

"Been a while, but you and I are gonna kick some butt, Staryu!" the young leader cackled madly as she released the star-shape pokemon.

Upon its release, Staryu, who lacked arms or claws to hold it, dropped the toy that had been attached to it.

"What's this?" Misty mused as she bent to take a closer look. Picking up the toy, she couldn't help but muse aloud. "Well, you look familiar…"

Turning the toy over, the gym leader burst out laughing. "Oh, I remember _you_! I can't believe Ash lost you again!"

Continuing her mad laugh, Misty motioned to her pokemon to follow her as she made her way to the gym's private hotspring, shedding clothing as she went.

"Well, lacking my favorite fuck partner, I think you'll do as an excellent substitute."

Thirty minutes (and a lot of fun) later, Misty was sitting on the side of her all natural hotspring in all her natural beauty, mildly exhausted.

"I got to say, you're not quite as good as Ash, but not bad in a pinch." The gym leader patted the toy sitting beside her. "Speaking of which, I should probably look her up again. She's gotta have what, at least seven badges now? That definitely deserves a reward of some kind. Maybe I should get that mega double ended thing she was looking at back in Johto?"

During her musings, Misty accidently knocked the toy into the draining stream from the hotspring. Immediately seeing her mistake, the water trainer lunged for the toy, but was to slow to rescue it as the current quickly swept it away from the girl.

"Just great, now I'll _have_ to get her a new one." Misty pouted.

The toy, being made primarily of rubber, was buoyant, and was quickly swept out to the river outside of Cerulean City. Once it reached the river, it struck a rock that sent it flipping through the air. After flipping for several feet, it struck the head of a Dragonair. The pokemon, mildly surprised at being attacked by an inanimate object, decided to grab it and take it back to its master. Maybe she could explain what this odd thing was? The trip to the Den, a travel that would take most people, and pokemon, a full day, took this dragon only an hour.

Upon entering the Den, the Dragonair slid up to its Master, who was bathing in the private baths of the Master Trainers.

Clair eyed the Dragonair as it slid into the baths. "You're back sooner than expected. Did something happen?" she asked.

In response, the Dragonair placed the toy at its Master's feet, almost with a bowing motion. After it did, it used the end of its tail to point at the toy, then at the bruise on its head.

Taking the hint, Clair picked the toy up. "This did that to you? An odd thing indeed."

Turning the toy over in her hand, Clair finally came to the name on its side.

"A. Ketchum? As in _Ash_ Ketchum? Quite interesting, indeed." She turned to the dragon who was waiting patiently upon her. "Thank you for bringing this to me. You can go now."

The dragon made its odd bow again, then, as it turned to leave, it looked back at its Master. Was that _desire_ it smelled?

Clair noted the bewildered look upon the dragon's face, then followed its gaze to herself. "Ah. Don't worry, I can relieve myself of this."

The Dragon, noting that this dismissal was final, turned and left the bath.

Clair looked down at the toy in her hand, then at the wetness pouring from between her thighs, and this most positively didn't come from the baths. "Well, don't look a gift from a dragon in the mouth." She mumbled, then got to work.

Almost an hour later, Clair lounged on a chair in her personal den, her only clothing her over-elaborate scarf loosely draped over her. Looking at the toy in her hand, she had to debate with herself. On the one hand, the toy was very nice to have on hand, but on the other hand it wasn't legally hers.

"Hmmm, decisions, decisions." She mumbled.

Finally, she concluded that it would be wrong to hold on to the toy, regardless of how much fun it was for her. Well, from water to water and all that.

Without bothering to robe herself, Clair walked over to her writing desk, picked up a pencil and began writing a quick note. After finding it to her satisfaction, Clair picked up an empty bottle from the nearby nightstand, rolled up the note around the dildo, and placed both inside the bottle. After corking the bottle, Clair turned to the pool in the center of the room.

"Dragonair, I have a mission for you."

The serpentine dragon rose from the pool at its Master's bidding, again making its odd bow to her.

Handing the bottle to the dragon, Clair gave her instructions. "I want you to take this to Ash Ketchum. She is in the Sunnyshore area of the Sinnoh region. You're free to return at any speed you wish."

The Dragon, accepting its mission, bowed once more before diving into the pool.

-Two days later, With Ash and Co.-

Ash stopped by the window, eyeing the wares. Ever since her toy went missing, she'd been overly frustrated that she couldn't get off by herself, and it had started to show in her training. She snapped at the slightest of things, and it wasn't helping that Brock was starting to catch on, or that her so called 'one size fits all' corset was starting to not be enough to keep an androgynous look. For her own sanity, and the safety of her team, she was out to find a new toy.

After passing nearly a dozen novelty stores, she was about to give up hope finding anything in her style when she literally ran into someone walking out a suddenly opened door.

After staggering to her feet, and allowing Pikachu to reclaim its perch on her shoulder, Ash began to round on the other person.

"Why don't you watch were you're going!"

The other person responded as she also staggered to her feet. "Me? Why don't you watch… it…"

Ash's eyes widened when she realized just _who_ she had bumped into. "Misty?"

"Ash? Is that really you?"

Ash simply grabbed the other girl in a bear hug. "Of course it's me! Where have you been? Better yet, what are you doing here?"

Misty started giggling as she broke free from the hug. "Looking for you, actually. I found, and accidently lost, something of yours, so I decided I'd get you a replacement."

Ash stopped at that. "Wait, found and lost something of mine? I don't get it."

Misty's giggles turned into a full laugh. "I found your little 'friend', but it wound up floating away from me in the hotsprings. Since I lost it, the least I could do was get you a new one. And I wanted to see you again, after all, it's been almost two years."

Ash looked dumbfounded. "How did _that_ end up all the way back in Kanto? I lost it three days ago on the way to Sunnyshore."

Misty shrugged. "I don't know, but one of Prof. Oak's lab rats sent it to me with Staryu, so it probably got sent there by a trainer whose new pokemon had just picked it up."

Ash simply shivered. "And you _used_ it, even after knowing it came from there? Even if I find it again the only thing I'm going to do with it is burn it."

Misty smiled. "Well, it's a good thing I got you a new one, then. Feast your eyes on _the_ biggest model legally available in all of Sinnoh!" At that, she lifted a long object out of the opaque black bag she was carrying. "Twenty-five inches long, five around, double-ended, seven speed fun!"

Ash began to sport a smile of her own. "Double-ended? Well, I may just have to 'thank' you for getting it for me."

At that, the two girls started back to the hotel that the traveling trio had rented for the night.

-At the Hotel-

Brock was humming quietly as he fixed lunch. It had been almost an hour since Ash had gone off to find a new 'toy', and he was sure that the fiery trainer would have quite an appetite upon her return. A sudden knock at the balcony door, however, brought the breeder out of his thoughts. Turning to the balcony, he saw a Dragonair tapping at the sliding glass door.

"Hello," Brock started, opening the door. "What brings you here?"

In response, the dragon brought the jar around its neck to Brock's face level. Taking the hint, Brock took the jar.

"A letter for Ash? Well, I'll make sure she gets it, okay?"

The Dragon nodded once, turned back to the open air, and took flight. Seeing that he was alone for the moment, and deciding that Ash wouldn't mind to much if he looked at her letter, he opened the bottle.

-Thirty minutes later-

"Hey, Brock! Look who's back!" Ash called as she entered the hotel room. Getting no response but the boiling pot in the kitchenette, Ash and Misty both rushed into the room.

As they rounded the counter of the kitchenette, they found Brock moaning on the floor.

"Brock!"

Ash moved to stop the fire hazard on the stove as Misty moved to help the downed breeder.

"What happened to you?" Misty asked, trying to bring Brock around.

"C-can't… b-believe…" Brock stuttered out

Ash moved to the Breeder's side. "Can't believe what? What happened?"

"Letter… for you…"

"What letter?" Ash asked.

"Brought… by a dragon… I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT MORE IN THREE DAYS THAN I'VE GOTTEN IN THREE YEARS!" Brock finally shouted, sitting bolt upright and grabbing Ash's jacket.

"Wait, what? What did I get more of? Sleep?" Ash asked, holding Brock back.

"Read the letter!" he shouted, pointing at the bottle on the ground.

Ash complied, unrolling the letter. As she did, a round object fell out of the bottle into her hand.

After skimming the letter, then looking at the object in her hand, to looking at the letter again, Ash suddenly froze and made an odd, chocking-wheezing noise.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked, seeing the pained expression on her lover's face.

Unable to form a coherent sentence at the moment, Ash simply handed Misty the note and promptly dropped the toy. Pointing at the toy, Ash finally managed an order to her mousy partner. "Destroy!"

Pikachu quickly obliged with a thundershock that left little but a melted pile of rubber and plastic.

While Ash destroyed the toy, Misty read the note.

_Dear Ash,_

_One of my dragons found this in the river outside of Cerulean City. Since your name is written on it, I can only assume that it's yours, and how it came to be in the river is of little concern to me. _

_While such things don't bother me, you may like to know that this object of enjoyment has changed hands no less than six times, and has been used by at least three of that number, since it left your hands. Use this information however you see fit._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Clair_

_P.S.- As a side note, I believe I finally know what your name is short for._

Misty stood with her mouth agape for a moment, before finally bursting out laughing in understanding of _why_ Ash had just ordered the destruction of her former favorite toy.

Brock finally managed to stand on his own. "So, you owe me."

Ash snapped out of her stupor. "I owe you nothing! It's not my fault you strike out with every breathing female you come across!"

Misty had to agree with that. "Ash is right. And don't you dare tell me that Professor Ivy didn't put out while we were in the Orange Archipelago."

"Don't… mention… that… name!" Brock mourned, as he slowly melted to the floor in a dead faint.

Ash simply stared at the quivering mass on the floor. "That was… easier than I thought."

Misty just giggled. "Well, you want to try this new one out in the bedroom."

Ash shot one more glare at the mass formerly known as her right hand man, then another at the _other_ quivering mass that called itself her right hand man.

"Sounds good to me."

**A/N: Have to admit, this is my first attempt at anything patently adult oriented. If you liked it, drop me a review. If you try **_**really**_** hard, I might do the next scene with Ash and Misty, but it will take quite a bit of persuasion on your part. So hit the review button already! As always, this is Shining Pheonix, signing off.**


	2. When Legends go Bad

**A/N: Alright, just because you wanted it, here it is. Be warned, this was written with absolutly NO mental filters, and ranges from graphic to just plain kinky. Therefore, this is your last chance to retreat. All Disclaimers still apply: This chapter contains LEMONS, possible abuse of Pokemon, actuall abuse of foodstuffs, some abuse of Ash, and some more minor Brock bashing. Anyone who doesn't know what any of these are, press the 'BACK' arrow NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED FOR THE LAST TIME!**

Chapter Two: When Legends go Bad

It hadn't taken much to get Ash into the bedroom. That wasn't what was pissing Misty off. It was trying to get her thrice-damned corset off that was annoying.

"Honestly, what did you do, tie twenty knots in this thing?"

Ash laughed as her lover attempted to get her slimming corset off without her help.

"Twenty-five, actually. In honor of a certain pokemon."

Misty had to shake her head at that.

"You spoil that rat rotten."

Ash smile grew dangerous. "You have no idea."

Misty paused. "You haven't actually…"

"No! But he _has_ had a front row view for all of my shows."

Misty let a breath loose. "That's fine, then."

Finally getting the last knot loosened, Ash's corset fell to the floor, only to reveal a wrap of bandages binding the girl's bust.

"You have got to be kidding. What's with all the flattening gear?" Misty asked, attacking the wrappings with a nail.

Ash's face fell a little. "It takes all this just to keep a semi-androgynous appearance anymore."

Misty looked the larger girl in the eye. "Come on, you are not _that_ much bigger than me!"

Ash returned the stare. "That was two years ago. Puberty had only just _thought_ of me then."

Misty finally got through all of the bandages. Her eyebrows disappeared. "Sweet Mew! How the hell do you even stay androgynous?"

Ash's bust bounced free for the first time in days, in all of their large, but not quite unbelievable, glory.

"Told you."

Misty finally just shrugged. "Whatever. I think it's time we try that new toy out."

Pushing Ash to the bed, Misty pulled several objects out of her bag. The first was, of course, the new dildo, twenty-five inches long, double ended, seven speeds of orgasmic bliss. The toy also had a tube running through it, with a one way valve that allowed one party to 'squirt' into the other, the 'male' party's side marked by the male symbol. The second object was actually a harness, which appeared to connect to the dildo to allow it to become a type of 'strap-on'. The final object was a bottle of lube, not that Misty thought she would need it.

"Cool harness, who gets to wear it?" Ash called from the bed as she stripped her jeans off.

Misty smirked at that. "Me."

Ash paused. "Why? I'm the butch."

Misty giggled. "That's just it! You're so masculine all the time, it'll be fun to see you squirm for once!"

Ash scowled at that. "Fine, but just this once!"

"Besides," Misty continued as she finished strapping herself into the harness. "I would hardly call _those_ normal butch attire."

Misty pointed her free hand at Ash's panties, which were both bright pink and side-tie.

Ash's scowl intensified. "So what? I like 'em."

Misty's smirk got bigger. "Let me guess, they were a gift from that girl in Hoenn, right?"

Ash looked to one side. "Maybe." She finally admitted.

Misty giggled again. "That's fine," She started, pushing Ash back onto the bed. "They're all the easier to take off for me."

To prove the point, the water trainer's hand trailed downward for a moment, before coming back up to face height with the offending garment. "See?"

Ash's face reddened, noting the predatory glint in Misty's eye. Before the young trainer realized what was happening, Misty had Ash on her back, arms pinned and toy pressing her entrance. The glint in Misty's eye intensified, the rare chance to be on top bringing out her inner predator. Ash's breathing quickened, her thighs, she realized with a start, were soaked.

Just as that realization began to sink in, Misty thrust in. Ash moaned, the toy filling and stretching her inner walls beyond what she thought was possible. This _truly_ was the biggest legal toy in all of Sinnoh. Before Ash could get used to the sheer size of the dildo, Misty turned on the vibration. Both girls gasped, they had used vibrating toys before, but the power in this thing was immense. Even at the third setting, both girls were already at the edge. As the waves of pleasure hit her, Misty began bucking her hips back and forth, pushing the toy in and out of Ash and causing the bent edge to rub her own clitoris.

"M-misty, I t-think I'm g-gonna…"

"M-me, t-to…"

As one, both girls hit their peak. Ash's inner walls tightened around the toy so hard that none of her own lube could escape. At the same time, the one way suction valve on Misty's end vacuumed up her lube, forced it down the vibrating tube, and into Ash's waiting chamber.

Both of the girls were panting, Misty having the presence of mind to turn off the vibrations before it made both of them crazy, but pointedly not pulling out of Ash's tunnel just yet.

"W-wow, that was, different." Misty panted.

"T-this is, what being on bottom is like? I'll have to, try this more often." Ash answered, body still twitching.

Misty took a steadying breath. "We're not done just yet."

Ash blinked. "We're not? What else do you have?"

Misty finally pulled out, an odd sucking sound following as the toy left Ash's moist folds. Ash moaned slightly, the toy's exit leaving a void between her legs. A void that Misty fully intended to fill. Reaching into her bag, the water trainer retrieved a bottle of… chocolate syrup?

Ash stared dubiously. "What do you intend to do with that?"

Misty giggled. "Just raise your hips and close your eyes." She said.

Ash, still a little disturbed, complied. She felt Misty return to the bed between her legs, bringing her hips up off the bed even higher. Suddenly, she felt something very cold held just off her entrance.

"What are you…"

Misty just reached around to touch the larger girl's lips. "Hold on, you'll like this one."

Ash gasped when she felt the cold, thick liquid start to pour into her loins. It took only a moment for her vagina to fill with the sweet syrup, and Ash felt it pour out over her outer lips and past her hips. Again, before she could get used to the feeling of the syrup inside her, Misty was again at work, this time with her tongue.

Ash moaned as Misty licked hard and deep, lapping up a large amount of chocolate in one pass. Ash's moans only increased as the redhead increased the frequency and depths of her laps. It didn't take long for the young trainer to explode again, this time spraying a mix of girl-cum and chocolate syrup on the redhead's face.

Misty could only giggle. "Well, what did you think?"

Ash's eyes spun as she came back off her high. "That was cool! Weird, but cool."

Misty laughed as she stood up and stripped the strap-on off. "That's good, because it's your turn."

Ash stared as her lover got on the bed. "You are insatiable, you know that?"

But she did grab the bottle of chocolate…

-The next day, around 11:30-

"Good morning, Misty."

The redhead yawned. "It's still morning?"

Brock nodded from the kitchenette. "Barely. You two were at it all night."

Misty had the good graces to blush as she sat at the bar/counter that attached to the kitchenette. "What can I say, it was a long two years."

"Mornin' ev'ryone." Ash yawned as she walked into the dining area, clad only in a nightshirt. "Is that breakfast?"

Brock laughed. "More like lunch." He placed a plate on the bar in front of the two girls. "Here, one Luvdisk steak for the two lovers."

As the girls began to dig in, Ash suddenly stopped mid-bite. "Wait a minute, Luvdisk steak? Isn't there an old legend about two lovers sharing one being blessed with a child?"

Misty laughed at that. "Come on, Ash! That's just an old wives tale, it doesn't actually work."

Brock nodded his agreement. "She's right, Ash. After all, even _I _wouldn't be that evil just to get back for a prank."

Ash glared at the two. "How many 'old wives tales' have we ran into that wound up screwing us over?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Come on, get serious, Ash. We're both _girls_ for crying out loud! The anatomical equipment isn't set up for that, and you know it!"

Ash deflated a bit, then took another stab at the steak. "Fine, but if either one of us ends up knocked up, I will personally mail you back to the Professor."

Even as the trio laughed and continued their lunch, two small cells, never meant to even be in the same body, met. They bumped into one another, and, in an act that defies all modern knowledge of medicine, they fused into one. Slowly, the new cell bounced down a relatively large tube, splitting and multiplying as it entered a massive chamber. After bouncing off of the walls several times, the mass finally struck the wall for the last time, fusing with it and continuing to multiply. It would take more than a month for one of the trio to realize what was going on inside her own body.

-Three Months Later, at the Sinnoh League-

"Winner: Ashley Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Ash collapsed to her knees. The fight to the top of the Sinnoh League had been tough, possibly her toughest challenge ever. But here she was now, just a few moments from being crowned Champion of the League.

As she struggled to find the strength to stand back up, Cynthia crossed the battle field. Standing in front of her former opponent, the former Champion extended her hand.

"Congratulations on your victory, Champion."

Ash smiled as she took the offered hand. "Thank you." She managed.

As Ash got back to her feet, Misty ran onto the field. Grabbing Ash with surprising strength, but taking special care of the other's slightly swollen midriff.

"You won! You won!" Misty screamed, bouncing both herself and Ash up and down.

"M-misty! Misty!" Ash yelled, turning slightly green. "P-please stop!"

Misty noticed the shade her lover was turning and quickly ceased the jumping. "Sorry! Are you both okay?"

Ash's hand moved to her midriff. "We're both fine, just motion sick."

Cynthia politely coughed to get attention. "Now that that's over, would you kindly join me in the Hall of Champions?"

The younger girls both giggled nervously and nodded. Satisfied, Cynthia led the way away from the crowds and into the Hall.

"Here, you and your partners will be recorded for all eternity. Think of it as a testament to your journey to become Champion."

Stepping in front of a platform with six spherical notches in front, Cynthia turned to Ash.

"Please allow me to induct you and your partners into the Hall of Champions."

Ash looked to Misty, who nodded, and took her place on the platform. Taking the Pokeballs from her belt (now loosened to the second to last notch), she placed each one into a slot. After doing so, what appeared to have been a giant stone slab behind the platform sparked to life, an image of Ash carving itself in the center, with her team carved around her. The carving took only a moment, and when it stopped, Cynthia extended her hand to Ash yet again.

"Welcome to the Hall, new Champion."

Ash almost felt like collapsing again, and it had nothing to do with her expanding belly. _I did it, I finally won. I FINALLY WON!_

Misty joined Ash on the platform. "We'll have to celebrate in style!" the redhead proclaimed, embracing her lover yet again.

-Later that night-

The party had been amazing. Almost all of Ash's old friends and rivals had shown, even Team Reject had dropped by, if just to drop off a 'Congrats' present. The package had been thin and long, with a small note attached. It didn't take much, even without the note, to figure out who had stolen Ash's original toy, and that this was their odd way of apologizing.

While Ash knew she couldn't keep her status a secret forever, the impromptu 'baby shower' that the assembled trainers had thrown her had been slightly embarrassing, but flattering that they thought enough to do so for her.

All things considered, Ash had had a rather tiring day.

"Both of you doing okay?"

Ash turned her head. Misty was crawling into the large bed. The new Champion was given the biggest stateroom on the League Plateau, and the room came with a rather massive bed. _It seems like everything I'm getting is big recently._ Ash thought to herself, sparing a glance at the bulge in her stomach.

"We're fine, Misty. You don't need to keep checking every five minutes."

Misty caressed her lover's cheek. "I wouldn't need to keep checking you every five minutes if you could actually take care of yourself for more than five minutes. Besides, Delia told me about the rough time she had with you, and I'd rather see you carry to term."

Ash grimaced. Her mother _did_ have a rather terrible time trying to carry her to term, something she was told was familial. Misty had every right in the world to worry, after all, this was hardly what one could call a 'normal' pregnancy.

Misty reached over Ash to her corset, slowly untying the knot that held the starched cloth closed.

"What did you do with Brock, I didn't see him tonight?" the redhead inquired.

Ash sighed as Misty began rubbing her bare flesh. "I did just like I promised, I mailed him back to Professor Ivy."

Misty began to pull the offending corset off of the larger girl. "How did you do it? Not Pidgey Express, I hope."

Ash arched her back to allow Misty to remove both bandages and corset. "No, I just told him straight out that I was sending him back, he passed out, and then I told the airline attendant where his stop was."

Misty traced a finger over the finally freed breasts. "That sounds easier than I thought it would."

Ash sucked in air through her teeth. "Indeed." She managed. After a breath, the new Champion started to go for her lover's bra, only to be stopped by a hand.

"Not tonight, Ash-chan. Tonight, it's all about you."

Before Ash could protest, Misty crushed her lips against the larger girl's with a kiss. Lacking the will or the physical strength to resist, Ash could only enjoy as the redhead continued her assault on the new Champion's much abused body.

Misty continued her oral attack, while her hands moved to Ash's side-tie panties, well experienced hands deftly removing the knots. Ash, while doing battle with Mist's tongue, still had the presence of mind to lift her hips as much as she could to help the smaller girl remove her final undergarment. Even though the larger girl's sex had been exposed, Misty didn't move toward it. Instead, she brought her hand back to Ash's chest, tracing a path over the slightly swollen belly as she did. Reaching her goal, Misty tweaked Ash's left nipple, eliciting a gasp through their kiss. Misty started to grin, apparently, pregnancy had heightened her lover's sensitivity. Perfect.

Ash started to squirm underneath the smaller girl. She normally did everything in her power to _hide_ her bust, even having her lover messing with them went against her normal code of conduct, and it didn't help that they were far more sensitive than they normally were. Misty started to giggle as she broke the kiss.

"Someone likes me playing up top."

Ash tried to growl, but found she didn't have the energy. This only caused Misty to giggle even more.

"Like I told you, it's all about you tonight. Have a little fun."

As she said this, Misty moved her face just in front of Ash's bust. It was still far too early in her pregnancy to begin lactating, but Ash's nipples and areola were both starting to swell. Misty began her oral assault anew, with one of those swollen breasts as her target. Ash began to squirm yet again, gasping for breath at the assault. After a moment, Misty switched breasts, not wanting the twin to feel left out.

Ash continued to shriek and squirm, enjoying the redhead's ministrations. It didn't take long for her juices to start flowing, and Misty was rather quick to notice.

Without discontinuing the assault on her lover's chest, Misty snaked her hand over to the nightstand. Finding the package still in easy reach, the water trainer used a nail to slit the paper, revealing a pokeball pattern dildo. At the end, where the head should be, was even a small detatchable pokeball shaped sphere.

_Where in the world did those loons get their hands on one of these?_ Misty thought, intrigued. Regardless, the water trainer brought the new toy to her lover's lower lips.

Ash, feeling the new presence downstairs, managed to look at Misty. "What-?"

Misty pressed her fingers to the young Champion's lips. "Relax, you'll like this!"

With little warning, the redhead pushed the toy into Ash's entrance, causing the larger girl to gasp in surprise. Misty giggled again. _So, you're not just super-sensitive upstairs, huh? Then you're going to love what happens next!_

After pressing the toy in several inches, Misty pressed a button on the base of the toy. Ash heard a small pop, then felt most of the toy withdraw. "What in the world? Misty?"

Misty giggled again. "Again, you'll like this one." At that, Misty held up the rest of the toy. Ash finally got to see the toy, and immediately noticed what looked like buttons on the 'top' of the toy. As she watched, Misty pressed one.

Ash moaned in pleasure as the miniature pokeball started to buzz inside her pussy. Misty then pressed another, eliciting a scream as the ball increased its vibrations.

"Told you." Misty stated, giggling like a loon. The redhead manipulated the control again, watching in pleasure as her lover squirmed in near-orgasmic bliss.

Ash had lost most of her ability to reason, the toy in her loins was almost too much. Just when she thought she could take no more, Misty turned the toy off. Ash whimpered, both in desire and in sorrow.

Misty giggled. "Now, now, now, not yet."

Without giving her lover a chance to recover, Misty lowered herself to Ash's apex. Blowing across Ash's lips caused the larger girl to shudder. Misty's grin widened, Ash was closer than she thought to let just that cause a reaction. Deciding to push her advantage, Misty gave one long, slow, lick from the bottom to top of Ash's slit.

Ash screamed, gripping the sheets to keep herself from thrashing. That felt so fucking _good_!

"Don't stop." She managed.

In response, Misty pushed her tongue in just a little. The screaming and shaking intensified. Finally, Misty gave in and let a lick reach her lover's _very_ engorged clit.

Ash gave a final scream, her orgasm blowing girl-cum all over Misty's face. The redhead came up grinning, her face flushed and wet.

Ash looked at her lover over her swollen belly, panting and glowing.

"That was amazing." Was her simple statement.

Misty crawled back up the bed to Ash's side. "I know. Just wait until you deliver, then we can have some _really _cool fun."

Ash leaned her head over to face her lover. "What next, ice cream?"

Misty giggled. "Why not?"

**A/N: Yeah, like I said above, no mental filters whatsoever. My nestmate got a kick out of it, though. It's possible, but highly unlikely, that I might make a spinoff, lower rated sequal to this. Anybody who might like to see that is welcome to drop me a review, and all those who were just plain weirded out can do so as well. As usuall, flames will be duly noted and used as insulation in my nest of ashes. This is S.P., signing off.**


End file.
